Businesses, organizations, and consumers increasingly deal with vast amounts of digital information. Cloud storage solutions allow for storage of digital documents, photographs, and other information. Some companies or individuals have paper documents, photographs, or other non-digital items that they wish to convert to digital format for processing, long term storage, sharing, quick access, or other reasons. To make the digital conversion process easier and more efficient, there will always be a need for an increasingly easy and convenient way to detect duplicates of images.